My invention pertains to safety while riding your scooter in extreme weather conditions as well as a perfect day. You have to have eye protection while you are on your scooter. Now we have not only eye protection but eye protection with safety in mind as these Shades with Blades come to life. That I know of there is a few similar inventions: Eyeglass Wiper Attachable Eyeglass Wipes, Shades of Fun Windshield Wiper Sunglasses from 1970s.